Vampire Heart
by broken-is-beautiful
Summary: Thirty years is a long time to begin noticing the beauties of life. A HagiSaya song fic.


AN: This is my first song fic. I used the song "Vampire Heart" by HIM and before you review saying Saya isn't a vampire, I know. I'm not changing the lyrics to "Chiropteran Heart" because... well it sounds pretty stupid aaand I don't have the right to xD

--

**Vampire Heart**

Thirty years passed.

The most dreaded years of her life.

She could not hibernate in peace, her dreams riddled with rueful memories. Memories she couldn't help, but bear in mind. It inflicted intolerable pain upon her to remember, knowing well, it would hurt her even more, if she didn't.

She woke up the same way she fell asleep – in tears.

After all, waiting for _him_, was tearing her apart.

"Maybe… it's better to forget," she whispered to herself. "Just maybe…"

_You can't escape the wrath of my heart  
Beating to your funeral song (You're so alone)  
All faith is lost for hell regained  
And love dust in the hands of shame (Just be brave)  
_

Okinawa hadn't changed over the course of ten years time. The sun never missed a rise or set, casting the colors of its rays across the clouds. The faint crash of the ocean's tides could still be heard in the distance, entangling itself in the noise of wandering tourists.

Without the weight of the burden that used to hang so heavily over Saya's head, she learned to appreciate those aspects of her home, world – life. She indulged herself with the world's beauty, taking it in for all it was. She would never deprive herself of living life to the fullest. However, a certain someone could.

_Let me bleed you this song of my heart deformed  
And lead you along this path in the dark  
Where I belong 'till I feel your warmth_

Not intentionally, she knew, or at least she believed that to be true. Life at its fullest included him, without is simply life and nothing more – an empty life that she had only recently learned to cope with.

On her way out from school, Saya strolled down the length of the sidewalk passing a familiar location. It was where she last awoken that she saw him here first. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she replayed the ever mortifying scene in her head.

_Hold me  
Like you held on to life  
When all fears came alive and entombed me  
Love me  
Like you love the sun  
Scorching the blood in my vampire heart  
_

Saya stopped to listen.

A song – an oh too familiar song – could be heard.

_  
I'll be the thorns on every rose  
You've been sent by hope (You'll grow cold)  
I am the nightmare waking you up  
From the dream of a dream of love (Just like before)  
_

Her heartbeat quickening, she sprinted past stores and homes at top speed, her short black locks being tousled by the swift breeze. The song grew louder and louder, until it was as clear as the melody etched deeply in her mind.

A crowd of engrossed spectators watched a lone cellist glide his bow across the strings. Saya approached to audience to join, standing on her toes and peering over heads to get a better look at the instrumentalist.

He looked like a god, possessing the facial features that of one. His long dark tresses hung loosely over his broad shoulders, blowing to the movement of the wind. His fingers danced along the frets professionally, stringing together a flawless harmony.

Every note was tinged with a melancholy tone, a tone that only Saya seemed to notice. She would not interrupt his performance though. She would wait until he was done. The Okinawan schoolgirl continued to focus solely on his handsome face.

A single drop of water streamed down his pale cheek.

_Let me weep you this poem as Heaven's gates close  
Paint you my soul, scarred and alone  
Waiting for your kiss to take me back home  
_

Saya gasped noticing the man's reaction to his own emotional breakdown. He bowed his head so that his hair concealed his eyes, perhaps allowing the viewers to mistake it for a bead of sweat.

She knew it was a tear.

She knew be the way he exhaled so heavily, a way that others may have presumed as boredom. His chest would vibrate as he inhaled and released the wavering air. Without a doubt, he was on the brink of tears.

And seeing someone she'd never seen cry – for almost a century, brought her to tears.

_  
Hold me  
Like you held on to life  
When all fears came alive and entombed me  
Love me  
Like you love the sun  
Scorching the blood in my vampire heart  
_

Soon enough, the last saddening notes faded as did the cellist's listeners, kind enough to leave the man money in his open case for his outstanding performance. Once the cello player felt he was alone, unwatched, he rested the cello in its case and dropped his head in his hands.

As planned, Saya approached him, tears persistent in rolling down her cheeks. Between her hands, the contact warming his cheeks, she cupped his face. She leaned down and gently kissed each of his quivering lids.

_  
Hold me  
Like you held on to life  
When all fears came alive and entombed me  
Love me  
Like you love the sun  
Scorching the blood in my vampire heart  
_

The cellist's eyes snapped open the reveal alluring slate orbs.

Taking in the view of the girl, he was left speechless, but managed to utter her name softly, "Saya…"

_  
Hold me (Like you held on to life  
Like you held on to life  
(When all fears came alive and entombed me)  
My vampire heart  
_

He immediately stood up, embracing the girl tightly in his rigid arms. She nuzzled closer to him, remembering the fragrant scent of roses that clung to his clothes and the warmth of his own body pressed against hers.

"I missed you so much, Hagi…" she mumbled, her face buried in his shirt. "I'm so happy you're okay."

He murmured into her hair, "I missed you as well, Saya."

_  
Love me (Like you love the sun)  
Like you love the sun_

She whispered his name once again, "Hagi."

"What is it?" he responded, his tone hushed.

_Scorching the blood in my_

The same words he had told her on the night of Diva's death, the night that haunted her in her sleep, she wanted to return to him.

"Anata-wo ai shimasu."  
I love you.

_My vampire heart_


End file.
